


Take your time, hurry up

by darrenmalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caught, Come Eating, Comeplay, Masturbation, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Tour Bus, otra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrenmalik/pseuds/darrenmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is hard up for it and decides to end a night with the other guys early, just to spend some time getting off and licking up his own come while he's in his bunk, meters away from the rest of his band. (Louis is a menace.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take your time, hurry up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own One Direction but let's be real, this is pretty realistic.

The second they got on the bus, Niall was in desperate need of an excuse. Any excuse, really, although him being a shit liar might lessen his choices.   
  
As the other three boys let themselves drop down on the couch cushions, Harry on Louis's lap and Liam with his legs thrown over Harry's thighs, Niall started to panic. They'd even left a small space at the end of the couch for him, wide enough so he could squeeze his skinny arse in there and lean against Louis's shoulder. It's not like he was obligated to spend time with them but more often than not, he wanted to. Usually, he'd be the first one on the couch, motivating the others to join him. Then again, he hadn't been this hard up for it in weeks.   
  
The thing was, though, that no matter what he'd say, they wouldn't buy it anyway. Least of all Louis, who had some weird sixth sense when it came to Niall's well-being or  _ whatever _ . 

 

It was starting to get embarrassing, Niall standing beside the flat-screen that Louis had turned on to play a game of Fifa, Harry's face snuggled tightly into his neck. Niall looked like a puppy waiting for it's owner to finally find the time to go outside for a walk, although in this scenario, Louis was the overly nosy band mate and Niall was the one who needed at least half an hour of alone time.   
  
Louis's eyes snapped up to him, understanding flickering over his face before it was overrun by pure mischief. "And what do you think you're doing, mate? Hoping for a free show or what?" Louis knew fully well that Niall would  _ never _ , but the desperation he saw on Niall's face always motivated him to pick on him a little more before letting it go.   
  
Even Harry, formerly blissfully sprawled all over Louis, turned around to face Niall and give him a look with a raised eyebrow, apparently too lazy to even form a question. Liam, on the other hand, was oblivious as always while texting someone, probably Sophia, on his mobile.   
  
"I, uh", Niall stammered as he hopped from one foot to the other, blood rushing through him and pounding in his ears. "I've got a bit of a headache, was wondering whether I should go to sleep early." That wasn't even much of a lie. The occasional throbbing in his balls was so insistent that it'd turn into a headache soon enough. If he didn't take care of it, that is. Come to think of it, he didn't even know why he was sort of asking the others for their permission. 

 

“A headache, huh? Looked proper peachy to me while we were on stage to be honest.”, Louis muttered, “But go on, babe.”, turned back to the TV and dismissed Niall with a distracted wave of the hand that wasn't holding a controller. A relieved sigh left Niall's mouth and he nodded slightly before storming down the bus's hallway and to the bunks, spending a few seconds on deciding which one would work best for this.

 

The top one ended up being the best choice, the chance of someone walking in on him before he could cover up way smaller than with one of the bottom bunks. Thank God he'd already changed into sweats and a loose tank top right after the show, that way he didn't have to change before getting in there.

 

Niall climbed up into his bunk and drew the deep red curtain closed, keeping an ear open for the other lads, interested in how much he'd be able to hear. As of right now, the only sounds getting as fa as the bunks were those of the Fifa game Louis was apparently still playing, muffled cheers of an animated crowd.

 

As tiny as the bunk was, the small room gave Niall a strong feeling of privacy and warmth as he cuddled deeper into his pillows. Every bit of clothing felt like too much already, his body heating up with the promise of getting off.

 

Niall's blonde hair, not carefully styled but swooping over his forehead after a quick shower, was beginning to stick to his skin with the sweat he was working up. He quickly licked over his top lip and breathed in deeply, bracing himself for the challenge of keeping quiet.

 

The first touch of a hand on his bulge was heavenly, a low moan threatening to spill from his mouth. His sweats were loose enough for him to see the shape of his cock through the thin fabric, no boxers on underneath. The semi he'd been sporting for the last twenty minutes chubbed up to a hard thickness, twitching up against his hand.

 

Niall's unoccupied palm drew up the fabric of his tank top until the bottom of it lay against his tight nipples, exposing his tense stomach to the warm air of his bunk. His breaths were getting harsher by the second the harder he squeezed around his prick.

 

He was gnawing at his bottom lip now, the biting making it plush and pink, and contemplated whether he should pull out his cock or tease himself more.

 

The choice was made when he looked down again and saw that pre-cum had already leaked out of the slit of his cock, staining the grey material of his sweats. Since he wasn't up for doing laundry again so soon, he pushed the pants down over his bum and pulled his prick up against his tummy. The pink flush of it stood in stark contrast to the pale skin of his stomach, the head of his cock looking almost violent in it's colour. The clear liquid of his pre-cum was smudged over it, making the sensitive skin glisten in the soft light that spilled into his bunk from the sides of the curtain.

 

Blood was rushing through his ears but he could still faintly hear the other lads, Harry's occasional giggles and Louis's louder shouts at the game he was playing. Thank fucking God, Niall thought, he could let go a little.

 

Almost immediately, he wrapped his hand around his cock more tightly, now stripping his shaft in a quick rhythm. His foreskin made slick clicking sounds as he pulled it over the head of his cock and then down again, Niall's cheeks flushing in embarrassment as he noticed it.

 

He didn't know how much time he'd already spent doing this, maybe a few minutes but possibly half an hour. Time always flew by when he allowed himself to get off at the end of a busy day. Niall's eyes were squeezed shut at this point, his eyelashes tickling the arm he'd thrown over his face. All his muscles were tense, a subtle sheen of sweat glistening on his skin. Fuck, he'd make so many people happy if someone captured him on a photo like this.

 

As he stroked his prick more aggressively, his fist knocked against his swollen balls over and over again, the little smacks making the slit of his cock spill out more pre-cum to ease the way. It was getting harder for Niall to breathe properly, his chest expanding with nervous inhales.

 

Louder sounds were escaping his throat, moans and subtle groans that only someone who paid attention would be able to hear. The thought of it though, the thought of the other guys walking up next to him and hearing him do this, made his cock so much harder.

 

The palm of his hand was almost dripping with slick by now, the wetness spilling out in little bursts whenever he accidentally touched his sensitive balls.

 

Close, so close.

 

Niall used the arm he'd thrown over his face to bite down on it, trying his hardest not to get too loud. His skin was so hot, almost feverish, and he was almost-  
  
Through pounding ears, Niall heard the door of the nearby fridge close, one of the guys apparently right next to the bunk area. Oh fuck.

 

Niall's balls were pulling up closer to his body, his fist stroking the hard cock in his hand right near the head where he was most sensitive. He couldn't hold back those harsh little moans anymore and as he accidentally slipped and flicked his thumb over the slit of his cock, he started coming.

 

Niall moaned lowly into the inside of his elbow as his prick shot out string after string of cum, the hot liquid spilling over his chest. Fuck, he came for what felt like minutes, aftershocks whacking through him as he shook and mewled.

 

He wasn't able to hear anything for long after he'd come, feeling dizzy and disoriented. The first look he took at the mess he'd made motivated a little gasp, so much cum painted over the flushed skin of his torso.

 

With a quick look around, he realized that he'd forgotten to bring paper towels with him into his bunk, and since he hadn't been wearing underpants to begin with, he figured out his best option within seconds. It's not like he'd never tasted cum before, especially his own.

 

With a tentative hand, Niall scooped up trails of cum and brought them to his mouth, licking over the salty and bitter mess. He lathed his tongue over his palm, again and again, the process of eating it up taking longer than he'd anticipated. The last bit of it was located near his belly button and he swiped over it with two of his fingers, bringing them to his mouth and sucking on them as he made a happy sound deep in his throat.

 

Swallowing the last bit of it down felt like a victory, the thick taste of it still at the back of his tongue.

 

Cooled down and more composed than he'd been mere minutes ago, Niall straightened out his tank top and tucked his now soft cock back into his sweatpants, that little spot of pre-cum dried and invisible now.

 

As he swung his legs over the wood of his bunk and jumped onto the bus's floor, making his way towards the little attached loo to was his hands and brush his teeth, Louis shouted “Found a way to get rid of that headache, eh?” over the noise of his game, Harry squawking out his annoying Louis-laugh, as always.

 

Needless to say, the blush on his face didn't leave Niall for another hour.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I wrote for my best friend since there aren't enough fics with focus on Niall out there.  
> It'd be lovely if you let me know whether you liked it, either through Kudos or comments. :-)  
> Say hi on twitter @jackmcqueens ! 
> 
> Work's title taken from Nirvana's "Come As You Are"!


End file.
